


eichi goes to the dump

by circusciel



Series: eichi goes to the dump [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circusciel/pseuds/circusciel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he goes to the dump as per usual</p>
            </blockquote>





	eichi goes to the dump

**Author's Note:**

> This is horrible

eichi walks into the yumenosaki dump as he does at 3:34pm every day 

there he finds rei's coffin , ritsu had probably put it there 

again 

ritsu was always putting rei's coffin in the dump, with rei still inside 

the next day however he would be back much to ritsu's dismay

eichi explored the dump  
it's his favourite pass time 

usually he would see izumi at the dump but he was not here today

 

he heard some commotion in the coffin behind him and whipped around  
to see izumi emerging 

"I ate him" izumi said simply  
"did you vore the mullet too" asked eichi  
"yes"  
"wait until ritsu hears about this he's gonna nut" 

surely enough ritsu did nut bc later at yumenosaki academy 

"your brother is dead.." eichi said solemnly  
ritsu busted a nut upon hearing this 

the funeral wasn't much bc no one fucking likes rei 

eichi never visited the dump again after that day 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> I hate ensemble stars


End file.
